Beatrice
Beatrice was Justice Hendricks’ contracted Artificial Spirit and a member of the Wald Faction. She used to be the caretaker of the Forbidden Library until its destruction. Appearance Beatrice is a very short woman, she stands hip-length to most characters. She has blonde hair that she has tied in two twin drills along with blue eyes that have a butterfly pattern at the center. She wears a frilled dress with pink ribbons, tights, and shoes. A tiny crown lays latched upon the rear right side of her hair, with a butterfly-shaped ribbon joining her cape at her sternum. Personality Beatrice generally looks down on others and is bad at dealing with people who try to get close to her. Despite being full of bravado, she’s a lonely person. She is affectionate towards Puck (and Black Mage sometimes) because of their similarities and favors him over most people she knows. She starts branching out to others after the Mansion burns down, and she is forced to hang around more people than she is used to. Despite branching out, she has stated herself, that she does not care for anyone but Justice (due to being his spirit, but she later develops friendly feelings for him later), Puck and Black Mage. She is shown to be very smart in most situations. The prime example for this is when she was able to find out Evileye and Gagaran’s weakness, after only analyzing for a few minutes. Because of staying inside the forbidden library for an expanded period of time, she has little social skills. She also oppresses her emotional side, although it’s very easy to make come out. Talking about Echidna, whom she considers her mom, can make her break into tears. History Beatrice was originally a Human. She was transformed into a Spirit by her Artificial mother, Echidna, to protect the Forbidden Archive and wait for “Them” to free her from it. Throughout the centuries many people tried to take her out of the library, but they were all interested in the knowledge in the Forbidden Library or using Beatrice as she is a great spirit. Beatrice began to close her heart, doubting that “they” would ever show up. Justice irritated her, as he was different from the rest, he wasn’t interested in the library or her as a spirit, and so she wanted him to leave the mansion as he would usually causally walk into the library and talk about random stuff. Beatrice was starting to feel again and it scared her. Deep down she wanted Justice to be “them” but she was sure he wasn’t. The isolation of following her mother’s instructions for 400 years eventually got to her and she wanted to be released from her suffering, and as such she became suicidal, she was unable to kill herself, so she wanted someone to do it for her. Justice refused to let her die, he refused to be her “them” who never showed up, and was determined to get her out of the library as her eyes clearly said that she was lonely. After numerous and painful attempts to convince her to leave the library Justice succeeded, and Beatrice became his contract spirit. Chronology Parasyte Invasion Arc Beatrice first appears in the Forbidden Library, – which was located in Wald’s Mansion – where she is talking to Justice, about learning new types of Magic. She tells Justice that he’s being annoying and gives him a book about Creation type Magic, then proceeds to kick him out of the Library. She then appears at the dining room where she is playing with Puck and eating, Beatrice comments on how Wald is very self-centered and is one of the reasons she dislikes him, she leaves the dining room after stating that. In the third timeline, she becomes Justice’s contract Spirit and stands up for Justice, when Roswaal accuses that Justice is responsible for Rem’s death. She wakes up Justice after he fell asleep crying, she then tells him to quit struggling to fix everything. Beatrice later saves Justice from Gouto, and lets Roswaal fight Gouto, while she goes back to and protects, the Forbidden Library. Justice goes back to the Forbidden Library after the murders have happened, and asks Beatrice to kill him. She refuses and uses an invisible gust of wind to kick him out of the library. Witch Cult Arc While the Mansion is being raided by the Sin Archbishops, she engages Ley Batenkaitos in a fierce battle. She eventually creates a gate that sucks him in and drops him in a forest outside the mansion. She decides to help everyone in the Mansion in looking for the children, as they were probably taken by the Witch Cult, and one of their members had stolen a Gospel from her. They made pairs in-order to guard multiple cities and villages from Witch Cult attacks, Beatrice was paired with Kristi and John. As the Witch Cult was attacking the village they were in, most of the cult members were being taken care of by those two. She takes on Clementine and wins the fight. After Philip retrieves her Gospel for her, she returns to the Forbidden Library with it. Escape the Mansion Arc Beatrice is the first person Justice visits after he returns from finishing the tournament in Yuuei. Beatrice, however, gets annoyed by him, for being too nosy, and kicks him out of the Library with an invisible gust of Magic. Beatrice saves Justice from a lethal blow from Clementine when she and Khajiit start attacking the mansion. Justice asks Beatrice to help save the others in the Mansion, she declines. She then lets Justice leave the Library, but then later saves him from Clementine. Beatrice fights Clementine for the second time and remains victorious again. She and Justice escape the mansion as it was being destroyed by a Skeletal Dragon. She thanks Justice for saving her from rotting in the Mansion, she and Justice both get killed by a mysterious figure, which then restarts the timeline. After multiple loops of the same day, Justice finally manages to get Beatrice out of harm’s way and decides to leave her in the mansion, while planning to save her later, after he himself leaves the mansion with a few other people. Due to not knowing Justice’s RBD (Return by Death) ability, she thinks that this is his decision to leave her behind, and save himself. A Scream from 400 Years ago Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Final Arc Powers & Abilities Yin Magic: Beatrice is a master at Yin Magic and is capable of casting all Yin Magic, even those that have been long since forgotten by people in the present. She is capable of doing various things through it such as teleportation, freezing time, tearing space, and fixating her existence. *'Shamak': The target becomes unable to sense where they are, however they can still feel the ground and sense what's happening to their body. **'El Shamak': Beatrice’s target becomes unable to control their bodies while under its effects **'Ur Shamak': Ur Shamak covers the area in darkness like Shamak except the opponent can’t tell anything while under its effect, such as where they are sitting or standing. Those affected by it can be snapped out of its effects **'Al Shamak': Al Shamak is capable of sending its target to a different dimension. *'Door Crossing': Beatrice can connect the door of the library to any door she wishes to. She can also use a limited version to teleport things. *'Minya': Beatrice’s magic that creates stakes made of crystallized mana covered with light purple flames. They are strong enough to penetrate defenses. Any stakes in the air explode and release smaller stakes that fly in all directions which then rips targets apart. **'El Minya': Same as Minya except the number of stakes increase to 40. **'Ur Minya': Beatrice creates a purple ring of light around the target that shrinks and binds the target, subsequently spreading across their body. Once the target is bound, a huge purple-blue light appears above the target to destroy them. The effect is currently unknown as Beatrice's attempt was stopped partway through. *'Murak': Beatrice reduces the effects of gravity. Just by jumping lightly a person can jump as if they had springs. If Beatrice wishes to, it can also be used to fly, although Beatrice will get blown around by the wind like a leaf, but they won't flip around in midair. E・M・M: An “absolute defense magic,” Beatrice uses Yin Magic to interfere with the time and space around herself. Anyone that is in range of this move will not be able to move. Unless they have resistance to Time or Space Magic. It is an oddity in terms of Magic, as it is three types of Magic, those being: Yin, Time, and Space. E・M・T: An "absolute negation magic". A spherical field several ten meters long with Beatrice at the center is created which negates effects from mana within it. Julius remarks that it is useful against mages and those who use mana to assist their techniques. However, the magic only negates the use of mana, and so it has no effect on opponents who fight without it. Trivia *Echidna programmed her to say “I suppose” at the end of most of her sentences. *Beatrice was originally supposed to have a bigger role in the Parasyte Invasion Arc, but that was scrapped, to keep her character more “mysterious”. *Beatrice is able to make friends with younger kids easily because she has the same mentality as them sometimes. *She was originally planned to be one of Justice’s lovers, but this idea was scrapped. *She is the 9th strongest character in the Re:Hero-verse (not counting Gods) when using her full power, and supplied with tons of Mana to use. **However, ever since she became Justice’s contracted spirit, her power has gone down by a lot. Due to him not having enough Mana for her to fight at her strongest. *Philip thought that that Ram and Beatrice would’ve been more suitable companions to accompany him as an adventurer, but it was too late to change it, as he regrettably chose Black Mage and Entoma as his companions. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:SS Category:SSS